Rio: un fin de año inolvidable
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Se acerca el fin de año y payley solo desea una cosa (un fin de año inolvidable). Agron tendra que hacer hasta lo imposible para que este fin de año sea inolvidable y sorprender a su esposa. Podra hacerlo? lean y enterense.


**Rio: un fin de año inolvidable**

**Aquí está mi especial de año nuevo. Bueno disfruten.**

Era un día como otro en rio de janeiro, pero en la noche se acercaba la fiesta de fin de año de rio y como muchos ya saben la fiesta de fin de año se celebra en la playa Copacabana. Una guacamaya azul y otra amarilla anaranjada estaban hablando en la torre del santuario de aves blu.

Y que planeas hacer en este fin? –pregunto payley

Pues blu, los niños y yo iremos a la fiesta en Copacabana –dijo perla- y tu?

Pues agron, max y yo haremos lo mismo –le contesto payley- quiero que esto sea hermoso ya que es mi primer fin de año en la que estoy acompañada y quiero que sea mágico e inolvidable –dijo payley con cara soñadora- pero no le vallas a decir esto a nadie, menos a agron, quiero que él me impresione

Está bien, no le diré nada –dijo perla

Ahí apareció Eva buscando a Rafael.

Hola chicas –saludo eva

Hola eva –dijeron perla y payley de coro

Han visto a Rafael? –Les pregunto eva- lo he buscado por todos lados

Él, agron, max y blu fueron al pan de azúcar para la pelea –dijo perla

Pero él no me dijo que iba –dijo eva enojada

Deberías saber que hay una pelea siempre los sábados –dijo payley

Pues vamos con ellos –dijo eva

Ok –dijeron perla y payley

**-En el pan de azúcar**

La arena de lucha oficial de boxeo de pájaros de rio de janeiro se encontraba en la cima del morro pan de azúcar y todas las aves estaban viendo.

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al pan de azúcar para presenciar esta pelea –dijo el presentador- que mejor manera de terminar el año que ver al campeón de boxeo de Brasil (el ave fénix (blu)) pelear para defender su título –dijo y todos aplaudieron- pues sin más ni menos aquí está EL AVE FENIX –dijo y blu, Rafael y max entraron bailando y agron iba tras de ellos, al terminar el baile entraron al ring- y su rival, un ave con cara malvada y deseos de sangre –dijo y algunos aplaudieron, otros abuchearon y pocos pusieron cara de miedo por lo de la sangre- denle la bienvenida a EL VAMPIRO –dijo y apareció un cuervo con un traje negro con pintura rora para el efecto de sangre y colmillos falsos en el pico

Los 2 pájaros estaban en el ring para prepararse, ahí apareció el réferi.

Listo? –le dijo a el vampiro y subió la guardia- listo? –le dijo a blu

Guardia arriba –dijo agron por el auricular y blu obedeció

Peleadores listos, empiecen –dijo el réferi y se fue

Blu y el vampiro se acercaban.

Te voy a dejar tendido y te chupare la sangre –dijo el vampiro

Pues yo te voy a calcinar hasta que solo queden tus cenizas –dijo blu

El vampiro soltó un golpe pero agron le dijo rápido a blu que lo esquivara, cosa que blu hizo.

Derecha, izquierda, gancho izquierdo, agáchate, contra derecha –dijo agron por el auricular y blu hizo todo lo que le dijo

El vampiro comenzó a golpear a blu y al punto de dejarlo recargado en la esquina para dejarlo inconsciente agron reacciono rápido diciéndole a blu que le diera un fuerte golpe en la zona media, blu lo hizo y lo hizo tan fuerte que el vampiro salió volando al otro lado del ring dejándolo noqueado. El réferi apareció para iniciar el conteo.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 –termino de contar el réferi- estas fuera

Todos gritaron por la victoria de blu.

En un total de 1:13 min del 1º round, el ave fénix, el aun campeón invicto ha derrotado a el vampiro –dijo el presentador y todos gritaron de emoción- los veremos el próximo sábado para otra pelea –dijo y todos se fueron

Blu, max, agron y Rafael se preparaban para irse pero aparecieron las chicas.

Hola chicos –dijeron las 3 en coro

Hola perla –dijo blu- y los niños?

Grover los está cuidando –dijo perla

Ah, que bien, a grover le encantan los niños –dijo blu con una sonrisa

Hola eva –dijo Rafael y también pregunto por los niños (sus niños)

Están jugando con kronc –dijo eva

Ah, todavía no puedo creer que él es el único que si acepta cuidarlos –dijo y los 2 rieron

Pero así tenemos más tiempo para nosotros –dijo eva y lo beso

Hola agron –le dijo payley a agron- hola max –le dijo a max

Hola payley –dijo agron y la beso en la mejilla

Hola… mamá –dijo max un poco nervioso, no se acostumbraba a decirle mamá a otra ave **(****N/A: Como recordaran en mi 1º fic. la mamá de max falleció y esa noticia lo dejo muy triste y para él ella era única, por eso se ponía nervioso al decirle mamá a payley, su madrastra****)**

Oigan chicos, están listos para la fiesta de fin de año? –pregunto eva

Pues yo si estoy listo –dijo blu- Ud. lo están? –le pregunto a agron y Rafael

SI –dijeron de coro y todos se fueron, excepto perla que detuvo a agron para decirle algo

Perla, que pasa? –pregunto blu al ver lo que paso

Ud. adelántense, debo decirle algo a agron –dijo perla

Bien, te veo en casa –dijo blu y todos se fueron

Que pasa perla? –pregunto agron

Si sabes que la fiesta de fin de año es hoy? –le pregunto perla

Si –dijo agron

Pues no le vallas a decir a payley lo que te voy a decir, porque me dijo que no te dijera –dijo perla- lo prometes?

Está bien –dijo agron

Pues ella quiere que esta fiesta sea inolvidable, ya que será su 1º fiesta en la que la acompañan y quiere que sea hermoso –dijo perla

Entiendo, pues veré que hago –dijo agron- gracias por la información

No hay de qué, pero no le digas nada a payley –dijo perla

Está bien –dijo agron

**-De regreso en la selva**

Blu y sus hijos estaban esperando a perla para irse con Linda, Tulio y Fernando a la fiesta.

Donde esta mamá? –pregunto sky

Está hablando con el tío agron –dijo blu

A qué hora volverá –pregunto blu Jr.

No lo sé –dijo blu y luego aparece perla

Hola familia –dijo perla

Hola perla –dijo blu- por qué tardaste?

Porque del morro a aquí esta muy lejos y además nicol me detuvo para hablar con ella –dijo perla

Y de qué tanto hablaban? –pregunto blu

Pues cosas de chicas –dijo perla

Hablo de agron –dijo blu

Ah, pues le dije que payley quería que él hiciera que la fiesta fuera inolvidable para ella –dijo perla

Ay que tierno –dijo luna

Si lo es –dijo perla

No quiero interrumpir, pero ya hay que irnos –dijo blu y todos se fueron

**-Con agron**

Agron estaba volando por la cd. pensando que hacer para que la fiesta sea inolvidable para payley.

Veamos, que puedo hacer? –se dijo agron a si mismo mientras aterrizaba en el brazo del Cristo Redentor- como hacer que esta sea la mejor fiesta de fin de año para payley

Ahí aparecen nico y pedro quienes saludan a agron.

Hola agron –dijeron los 2 de coro

Hola chicos –dijo agron para seguir pensando

Po qué tan pensativo? –le pregunto pedro

Es que payley quiere que esta fiesta de fin de año sea inolvidable pero no sé cómo hacer que eso pase –dijo agron

Ah, quieres impresionarla? –dijo nico con cara picadora

Si, oigan podrían ayudarme? Que podría hacer para impresionarla? –dijo agron

Pues baila con ella, dale una flor y dedícale una canción –dijo pedro

Si, una romántica y que la haga llorar de felicidad y besarte –dijo nico

Sí, eso hare –dijo agron decidido y se fue volando del lugar- GRACIAS CHICOS –dijo ya estando muy lejos

NO HAY DE QUE –dijeron los 2 en coro

Bueno hay que prepararnos para la fiesta –dijo pedro y los 2 se fueron

**-En la fiesta de Copacabana**

Muchas personas estaban en la playa Copacabana para la fiesta, Linda, Tulio y Fernando dejaron a blu, perla y sus hijos con sus amigos que tenían un lugar especial para festejar la fiesta (una atalaya que estaba en la playa), luego de 2 min agron y su familia aparece y se juntan con blu, perla y sus hijos.

Hola blu –dijo agron

Hola agron –le devolvió blu el saludo

Hola perla –dijo payley

Hola payley –dijo perla devolviendo el saludo

Hola max –dijeron blu Jr. Y sky en coro

Hola chicos –dijo max

Hola max –dijo luna con mirada seductora

Am… hola –dijo max tímidamente **(****N/A: Luna está enamorada de max y se lo hace notar, lo que lo hace sentir nervioso, max siente lo mismo por luna pero siempre se pone nervioso cuando habla con ella****)**

Nico y pedro aparecen en escena subiendo al escenario para dar inicio a la diversión.

Muy bien señores llego la hora de la diversión –dijo nico

Muy bien todo el mundo levante las alitas y aplaudan con todas sus fuerzas aplaudan, aplaudan, aunque las alas les ardan –dijo pedro y empezaron a cantar

**Nico: **_I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba_

_I want to party  
And live my life _(**Pedro:** _live my life_)_  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

Todos tomaron a sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize_

_I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly_

**Pedro:** _I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master_

_Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster_

_You're too slow  
You need to catch up_

**Ambos:** _You can dance, and dance, but I..._

**Nico:** _I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly  
_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Como en la película blu lanza a perla al aire y ella canta.

**Perla:** _la ya la ya la ya la yaaa_

_La ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la yaaaaa_

Perla volvió al suelo y los chicos siguieron cantando.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Todos aplaudieron al dúo que se iba acercando a agron.

Oye amigo ya le quieres cantar a tu esposa? –le susurro pedro para que payley no oyera

Aun no, una canción mas y ya, pero que sea lenta –le susurro agron a pedro

Está bien -le susurro a agron y fue con nico a decirle

El dúo sube al escenario

Muy bien ahora para los enamorados cantaremos una lenta y romántica –dijo nico

Se llama "telling de world" de taio cruz –dijo pedro

Quieres… bailar? –le dijo max a luna muy tímido

SI –dijo luna emocionada y toma su ala para ir a la pista a bailar

Todos tomaron a sus parejas para bailar, agron estaba algo nervioso ya que luego de esa canción él cantaría a payley y él nunca ha cantado en su vida, y menos en público, y menos dedicándole la canción a una chica. El dúo comenzó a cantar.

**Ambos:**_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who asks I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out__  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know_

_She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud__  
__She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves_  
_To give all the light, a reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_  
_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_  
_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh_

_I'm telling the world that I've found a girl__  
__The one I can live for, the one who deserves_  
_To give all the light, a reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for, a reason for life_

_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah__  
__Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_  
_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_  
_Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah_

El público aplaudió al dúo que fue con agron.

Ahora si estás listo? –le susurro nico

Hmm, si –le susurro agron algo nervioso pero decidido- estoy listo

Dicho eso el dúo y agron subieron al escenario, payley se sorprendió al ver a agron ahí.

Bien señores y señoras nuestro amigo quiere cantar una canción –dijo nico y todos aplaudieron

Los 2 se fueron dejando a agron solo.

Esta canción se la dedico a mi hermosa payley –dijo mirando a payley entre todo el público que estaba algo ruborizada- se llama "cada mañana" de reik –dijo y comenzó a cantar

**(****N/A: Este será mi último video, en los próximos fics. usare letras ya que dark-kazoo me dijo que están prohibidos****)**

watch?v=mLKLH0Gh2r4

Al terminar la canción, todos vieron a agron y con eso creyó que canto mal.

Bueno, no me critiquen no codos cantan tan… -alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpido por el público que aplaudió como nunca y algunos lloraron, inclusive nico y pedro

Esa fue la canción más hermosa que he escuchado –dijo nico entre sollozos y luego se puso a llorar sobre pedro

Es verdad amigo, tienes talento –dijo pedro calmándose y calmando a nico –deberías ir al club a cantar más seguido, por cierto creo que alguien te está esperando –dijo señalando a payley

Agron bajo del escenario y fue con payley que soltaba lagrimas de felicidad y quien al verlo no pudo evitar besarlo de forma apasionada a lo que todos reaccionaron con un "aww", excepto los polluelos que se asquearon con la escena.

**-A 1 min de que el reloj diera las 12:00**

Todos se seguían divirtiendo en la fiesta, excepto agron y payley que estaban sobre la atalaya viendo la hermosa vista de la playa y de los humanos festejando pero se concentraban más en la playa.

Que hermosa vista –dijo payley recargándose en el hombro de agron

Si, lo es –dijo agron abrazándola con su ala y recargándose en su cabeza

Esa canción fue hermosa, gracias –dijo payley

Qué bueno que te gusto –dijo y luego saco una magnolia (una flor blanca)- esto es para ti

Agron, como supiste que me gustan las magnolias? –dijo payley tomando la flor y poniéndosela en la cabeza **(****N/A: Así como perla con eso de la flor rosa en su cabeza, así que no me critiquen por copiar eso, quien dice que perla debe ser la única ave con una flor en la cabeza****)**

Tu papá me lo dijo antes de morir –dijo agron y luego la beso

Gracias –dijo payley

Por qué? –dijo agron confundido

Por hacer de esta fiesta de fin año algo inolvidable –dijo payley y luego lo beso

Todos estaban abajo, solo quedaban 10 seg para que dieran las 12:00.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 –decían todos de coro

4, 3, 2 –dijo agron viendo a payley

1 –dijo payley casi susurrando

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –gritaron todos, tanto los humanos, como las aves

Feliz año nuevo payley –dijo agron

Feliz año nuevo agron –dijo payley

Ambos se besaron y continuaron viendo el hermoso océano.

-FIN-

**Este fue mi especial de año nuevo, espero que les gustara**

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
